No mueras
by Anaigartuburu
Summary: Madoka esta viviendo una vida, pero no es la primera vez, ni será la última. Homura está dispuesta a todo


Madoka se encontraba sentada en clase. Miraba fijamente las indicaciones del profesor, pero no lograba entender nada. Su mente divagaba entre los sucesos del día anterior. La tiza corría sobre la verde pizarra. Aunque su mente perdida entre los oscuros recuerdos del otro día.

Mami creía haber matado a aquella bruja llamada Charlotte, cuando del cuerpo inerte de esta se desplomó, pero no del todo. Un movimiento extraño delató su siguiente movimiento, pero Mami se encontraba de espaldas sonriendo. Entonces un horroroso y temible bicho se tragó la cabeza de Mami.

Se había convertido en Puella Magi, pero no había servido de nada. ¿El milagro? Aún no estaba segura de cual era, pero estaba feliz de poder ayudar a Sayaka. Si su amiga moría se sentiría perdida.

Desde su pupitre contemplaba a Homura. La chica había sido especialmente amable con ella cuando la conoció. El primer día de clase había corrido hacia ella y le había pedido que lucharan juntas contra las brujas, ella, ante la expectación de la otra chica no había podido negarse.

Siempre que Homura se encontraba cerca, Madoka se sentía inquieta. ¿Qué le ocurría a aquella chica? Contempló sus dedos. Tenía las uñas muy cortas, nunca se las había comido pero ahora tenía esa mala costumbre.

Volvió a contemplar la pizarra. Una especie de dejavú se adueñó de su mente. Comprendía todos y cada uno de los ejercicios explicados por el profesor, pero no había atendido ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El timbre la sacó de sus dudas y del ensoñamiento que la envolvía. La sonrisa dulce que siempre la acompañaba apareció en sus labios. Se levantó y vio como Homura se acerca a ella.

-¿Eres la encargada de la salud de esta clase no?-Preguntó tocándose las gafas rojas con los dedos y una sonrisa amable.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- Dijo Madoka, no solía contestar preguntas con preguntas, pero en aquella ocasión era necesario.

-Debo tomarme unas pastillas, como hace poco que salí del hospital y eso…

Homura bajó los ojos y Madoka, en aquel preciso instante, se dio cuenta de que era algo más importante, pero necesitaban estar solas.

-¿Me llevas entonces a la enfermería? O simplemente a por un vaso de agua para que pueda tragármelas.

Madoka asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y con voz dulce formuló un "Sígueme". En medio de un pasillo, en el que no había nadie Homura se detuvo.

-Madoka…-Homura se toqueteaba las manos, nerviosa.- ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

Madoka se giró hacia ella y la miró confusa. Desde el día en el que la chica le había pedido que lucharan juntas no habían cruzado palabra.

-Claro.

Homura avanzó hasta ella rápidamente y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le sujetó las manos. En los ojos de Homura había una profunda tristeza, pero a la vez conocimiento. Madoka estaba asombrada.

-Prométeme que no morirás. Prométeme que si luchas, lucharemos juntas. Por favor.

Madoka asintió.

Mami había sido devorada por una bruja, Sayaka se había convertido en bruja, Kyoko había fallecido matando a la chica anterior, solo quedaban Homura y Madoka.

Todos los habitantes se encontraban en el refugio, pero Homura no y Madoka tampoco. Aquella bruja se acercaba a ellas. Ninguna podía creer que hubiesen llegado a aquel día; La noche de Walpurgis.

Madoka tensó la cuerda de su arco y Homura apuntó con su pistola. Esta contempló a su amiga durante un instante.

-Madoka, gracias…-Dijo volviendo a mirar el objetivo.- Pero lucharé sola.

-No, no dejaré que luches sola.-Negó con la cabeza justo antes de disparar la flecha.

Homura paró el tiempo.

Cogió a Madoka en brazos y la condujo hasta el refugio. Estaba agotando su magia demasiado rápido, pero no podía dejar que la chica muriese, se lo había prometido, a su otro yo. A la primera Madoka.

La dejó en el suelo con suma delicadeza y cerró sus ojos. Durante unos segundos, tal vez, la chica creería que todo había sido un sueño. Besó suavemente sus labios y partió hacia la batalla. El tiempo volvió a su estado normal y el último susurro de Homura que escucharía la chica retumbó en el silencio.

-No mueras.


End file.
